1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire cover for protecting drawn-out parts of wires and to an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,592 discloses a wire cover to protect wires drawn out from a rear end of a connector. The wire cover is formed by two opposed cover housings and has opposite first and second ends. The first end of the wire cover is mounted on the rear end of the connector from which the wires are drawn. The second end of the wire cover is mounted on an end of a corrugate tube through which the wires are inserted. Fitting recesses and projections are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the second end of the wire cover and engage ribs and grooves formed on the outer circumferential surface of the corrugate tube. One cover housing is mounted on the corrugate tube by engaging the fitting recesses and projections with the ribs and grooves of the corrugate tube. The other cover housing then is mounted on the corrugate tube so that the fitting recesses and projections similarly engage the ribs and grooves, and so that both cover housings are united. Thus, the fitting recesses and projections of the tube holder engage respectively with the ribs and grooves of the corrugate tube and the corrugate tube is held in the wire cover.
The above-described wire cover does not permit a visual check of the depth of insertion of the corrugate tube in the tube holder after the cover housings have been united. Thus, there is a possibility of leaving the corrugate tube at a shallower position than specified. There also is a possibility of improperly engaging the fitting recesses and projections with the ribs and grooves so that the corrugate tube is squashed and held in a squashed state. The holding force on a squashed corrugate tube might be not sufficient.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a wire cover enabling a held state of a corrugate tube to be confirmed or detected, particularly by the eyes.